swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is one of the famous movie characters and a Jedi NPC who appears in the game. He can be found at several different locations, where he will be giving out missions belonging to various quests: *Luke will always be found standing outside the Temple of Exar Kun on Yavin IV, as the final part of the Rebel Themepark quest. *Luke is also known to appear in Anchorhead, Theed, and Coronet (when the Rebel Faction controls the planet) in order to give quests to Rebel-aligned players. When this happens, his shuttle lands in the plaza in front of the starport, and Luke appears with an entire squad of Commandos in tow. ** Rebel Combatant: Operation Corellian Butterfly ** Rebel Combatant: Operation Free Will ** Rebel Combatant: Operation Brassvine ** Rebel Combatant: Operation Weakest Link ** Rebel Special Forces: Operation Calm Water ** Rebel Special Forces: Operation Bright Star ** Rebel Special Forces: Operation Shining Justice ** Rebel Special Forces: Operation Hope Rebel Themepark This is the last couple of steps to finish the Rebel Themepark. Mission 1 A Force Crystal Group 90 Description: Luke Skywalker wants you to retrieve a Force crystal from inside the Temple of Exar Kun. Getting down to the force crystal shouldn't be too difficult as they are spread out. The NPCs are elite level 90 possessed Rebel troopers. Once you get to the force crystal which is located at 5052 5544, retrieve it. You will get the message, "Nothing happens at first, but you get the distinct feeling that you are being watched". That's your queue to move away from that force crystal as two level 90 elite possessed Rebel troopers will spawn. Once you kill the first wave, 2 more elite level 90 possessed Rebel troopers will spawn. After you kill them, 3 more will spawn. Once the third spawn is killed, the mission will be complete. Reward: GCW Points and 129,095 Experience Mission 2 The Altar and the Crystal Group 90 Description: There is a strange altar at the Woolamander Temple. Go there, place the force crystal from the Temple of Exar Kun on the altar, and observe what happens. The altar can be found to the left of the main entrance of the Woolamander Temple at 501 -636. Place the crystal on the altar, and then immediately move away from it. Two elite level 92 maddened Woolamanders will spawn. After you kill them, three elite level 92 wrathful Woolamanders will spawn. Finally, three more elite level 91 Woolamanders will spawn. Once they have been killed, a blue glowy Woolamander will appear near the altar. He won't have much to say. The mission should now be complete, return to Luke for your reward. Reward: GCW Points and 129,095 Experience. Mission 3 A Force for Good Group 90 Description: Luke is interested in the response of the Woolamanders to the Force. He thinks their reaction is due to the Sith Lords who had previously been on Yavin IV, and the dark Force energy that pervades the moon. In an effort to honor the Woolamanders and show that the force is not always used for darkness, Luke wants you to return to the Woolamander Temple and use the crystal to cure some infected plants there. This is one of the easiest, if not the easiest missions. Return to the front of the Woolamander Temple. At the main entrance (514, -653) you should see a bunch sickly-looking plants. Heal them with the crystal. After healing six plants the mission is complete. Return to Luke and claim your reward. Reward: 129,095 Experience, Schematic: Modified Republic Blaster, GCW Points, Rebel Banner and the Rebel Theme Park Badge*. *'Note:' You will only receive the badge if you haven't done the old Rebel Theme Park, if you did the old one you already have it. Star Wars Lore * Category:Famous characters Category:Rebel Theme Park Category:Rebel characters Category:Jedi